eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
There are many religions in the world of Eternia. Some religions are favoured more by certain races, others by people from certain regions, others still for what they represent. 'Main Religions of Valmasia: ' The worship of Kraus Eternia One of seven Archangels created by the God of Atmos. He created the world Eternia, all life within it, and the system of Magic. Almost all Valmasians consider Kraus their deity of worship and endeavour to follow the teachings as written in The Book of Kraus. The worship of Azrael The Angel of Death - Eternia's death incarnate. He is best known for almost successfully wiping out all of humanity during the Second Divine War in attempts to immortalize them under his command using Necromancy. He is devotedly worshipped by the Oscuri, Azrael's chosen people, but he is also worshipped by a wide variety of people for various reasons, normally depending on where in Valmasia they live. 'Minor religions of' 'Valmasia' The Ookami deities: Asena and Saekanis Asena and Saekanis, the Great Wolf Spirits of Nature, are primarily worshipped by the Ookami , a race of people who are descended from humans who were granted wolf-like abilities from Asena. The Sirenian deities Kraus created Yama and Inki as helpers. Yama created Sirenians, who worship their creator Yama as their deity, though festivals to the first Sirenians - Leucothea, Scylla, and Galene - are often held by their respected tribes. Inki created the oceans with his tears, and attempted to destroy Yama and the Sirenians - notably creating the Selkie by robbing them of their ability to breathe under water. The cyclops deity: Palthus Palthus was created by Kraus to help him shape the land. He is a deity of the land and the creator of the Cyclops race. Palthus is a mountain in the form of a Cyclops, in the form of a mountain. Ever shifting between those two states. The Drakanite deity: Ryujin Ryujin is one of the Divine Five dragons that exist in Eternia. He created the Drakanites (in Valmasia at least) and is revered by them. Foreign religions Occasionally, people from other continents make it through the peace barrier. These foreigners often import their own unique religions! The gods of Uray This religion comes from a land far to the North called Uray. The Religion is Polytheistic in nature worshiping a pantheon of 16 Gods. The unique trait is that those devoted to the Gods can channel their powers instead of using magic.This religion is primarily followed by Urayans. The Triumvirate In the frozen north of the world, far away from Valmasia, is a continent known only as Vanirhalla. The people there are hardened and battle ready. Kark is the most commonly worshiped god, but there are others.. Kark The wrathful and proud god of war, honour and oaths. Vaalmoora Envious and ever beautiful goddess of pleasure, trickery, lies and illusions. Garjling The great dragon of greed, gluttony and sloth which rests for hundreds of years at a time The Dreamer The main religion of a travelling land called Nerebia. The majority of the Dreamer's religion is a falsity. Believing in a greater power which does exist, but is not as all knowing, all powerful, and all-seeing as it truly is. The Dreamer is recognized as a God/Goddess, and its followers are usually those of Metaphysical and Ether based magic. It revolves around worship of the stars, of the Dreamer, and three paths: Sound, Sight, & Touch. Each one harboring an odd outlook on the metaphysical & ether magics of Eternia, and going as far as to consider these magics as 'The Dreamer's Will, Realm, and Thoughts', gifts rather then actual magic. Those that follow the Dreamer refer to death as 'fading away'. To a Dreamite, there is no burning in a star, but rather the Nightmare or the Dream, and life is known as Reality. Those that are recognized by the Dreamer may someday find themselves able to siphon mana much like the Neries. Category:Religion Category:Deities Category:Culture